The Powers of Darkness
by Selena Style
Summary: Matt feels nothing after the years of epic battles and even current ones, but Ken seems to have some answers. Slight yaoi warning.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other character except the one(s) I have created. If I did then . . . well, that would be cool or prodigious or heck, if I feel like it, perfecto.

Author's Note: This is my first drama and I'm not sure if I am going to continue it or not, it's just the inspiration struck. And this has, perhaps, a little yaoi content. Normally, I'm not much for that, but this seemed to work and I thought I'd give it a shot. Thanks! And Arachnemon is the strange woman with turns the control spires into digimon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I often think back to a time where I believed destiny was against me.

I still do. 

The life that has been thrown at me is not exactly a hard one, but just conflicting. Here I have to go back and forth between one world and another fighting monsters for what has been given to me as right. 

But is it? 

I guess it all happened when I took that first swing at him. Tai. The leader whom everybody respected. But did I? I looked at him as in my way, he pointed and we followed. My heart was never in the whole "save the world" thing, not like the others anyway. That's probably why I was so easily corrupted by Cherrymon. I hated being in the digital world. I hated having responsibility. And I hated my crest. Friendship? That's a worry on its own. Gabumon, he didn't have a choice to be my friend, but I bet if he did – he would turn and walk away. And TK. I hardly feel connected to him. 

Why I returned I may never know. When I walked away saying I was looking for myself, it was lie. The truth is I was trying to find a way home. A way out of this whole mess. The second the entity said we were chosen because we had qualities, I knew they had made a mistake. This was all a game, a shield to block out reality that even though we were "heroes", we were fighting an unjust cause. Prisoners more like it. We didn't have a choice and if we walked away our soul would appear blackened by others. 

So I left. 

But I did return. I returned because for a while I did believe I had solved my problem until the defeat of Apoclamon. We went home. That was it – return to normal life. Forget everything that happened. But how can I when I have all these emotions left over and thoughts that won't go away? Normal. I'm not normal anymore. 

I was rather surprised that the gate to the digital world opened up again. I was even more shocked when we weren't the ones returning, but a new group. They were disappointed. The others. Tai especially. It was like they needed the digital world; they needed that purpose in life. When news that new evil had spread I grimaced because I wanted to pretend that nothing ever happened. However, Tai and the others persisted that we could advise and there I was again with out a choice all because I saw some monsters eight years ago. 

I went on the battlefield once again with Gabumon at my side. I didn't care who won or lost. And that's when it happened. I was separated from them and wondered off in the dense forest when I stumbled upon a lake. I knew where I was immediately. Fate, if you could call it that. It was the same lake I had that talk with Cherrymon. This time I wasn't afraid or confused because my mind had focused completely. I bent down to see if, maybe, over time the reflection had changed. I looked in and stared. 

Nothing.

Nothing looked up at me and I didn't even see my own reflection. 

Because I felt nothing. I didn't love. I didn't care. I stepped back from the lake and collapsed on the grass bringing my knees up to my chest recalling memories long ago. My friends, if I could call them that, always said I had a purpose and I knew they were naïve to the world. Because they were fascinated so easily by myths and legends and things to escape. That's what this place really is, an escape. 

I didn't even notice him coming up behind me. 

"The reflecting pool tells all," he said. His voice startled me by the depth with in it and it had a somberness to it. 

"So I've heard," I replied coolly as I stood up to face him. It was Ken. Yes, I knew he was the digimon emperor once, but I had little contact with him. 

"Yamato, is it?" he inquired his deep blue eyes never moving. 

"Matt." 

"Ah yes, the rock star. You're quite good." I nodded a reply, my music was my escape, but it had little effect. "Tell me, why aren't you fighting with the others?" 

"Does it matter." He chuckled softly. 

"I suppose it doesn't."

"How about you?" Curiosity got the better of me. This time, however, Ken's eyes narrowed in reaction. 

"Because there is no battle to win." His response was interesting to me for I assumed he fought with a cause no matter what side. Before I could ask anything else, he moved towards me. Clumsily I stepped away not quite sure what he was getting at, but then I saw he wasn't coming at me, but at the lake. Ken looked causally at the water's surface. 

"You know," he said softly, "This is where I got the idea to become the emperor. I peered down into the waters as an innocent child, but the reflection I received was that of a hard man. The lake told me to become what I am and I accepted it because it was the truth." 

"What?" I was taken back greatly. Ken had received thoughts that I once had too only so many years ago. The lake had also told him his heart's desire. While his was more power driven, mine were more based on personal struggles. 

"Do – do you still believe it?" I asked. I was beginning to feel hopeful that perhaps Ken could have answers to questions I had been asking myself all along. He looked at me with a small smile. 

"Yes, because we never change." Then he gave a loud laugh releasing perhaps all the maniacal thoughts and feelings he bottled up in front of the others. I merely stared, but grew intense watching him release himself. "Do you fear me, Yamato? Do you fear me at all knowing I have spilt the blood of hundreds of digimon?" His eyes watched me hungrily. 

"No," I said with ice dripping off my tone, "No, because I have nothing to fear. I have no fears. I have nothing." Ken gave a smirk to my response and looked quite pleased. This time he walked towards me and I did not step back. I stayed stiff and tall. 

"I have heard about your past Yamato," Ken began, "The digi destined that fought back against the others. Then how you left trying to find yourself, tell me – what have you found?" He leered on me.

"I have found nothing because I did not look." 

"Oh, I believe you did." Ken's response was curt and it agitated me the way he said as if he really knew me. How could he know me for I have nothing to be known.

"Then tell me," my voice rising and getting sharp. 

"You found me." Suddenly, Ken grabbed me roughly by the arm and pushed my jacket sleeve up. His grip was tight and it hurt, but despite the age difference, Ken had the advantage thanks to his soccer strength among many things. I cried out in pain. 

"Look!" he shrieked in delight as he forced me to look at my skin. On the inside of my arm was a long jagged scar. I hardly noticed it because I could not remember where it came from. 

"So?" I grunted under the strain he was putting me through.

"So?" Ken scoffed, "I gave you this scar! I spilt your blood!" My mind went racing back into the past when I left the others to "find myself". A lot of it I repressed because the emotions were too much for me then, but the I finally recalled an encounter. A raven-haired boy and his digimon joined me on my personal quest. He too was looking for a way home. We walked along deserts together only using each other for what we had to offer, not companionship. My eyes widened as I recalled. 

"Remember now Yamato?" he hissed applying more pressure to the ancient wound, "We were both lost. Struggling with ourselves and the chaos that surrounded us. I knew my destiny and you were fighting yours. I admit I was rather disappointed when you didn't recognize me during my take over as emperor. But that was probably because you were still fighting everything. Do you wish to fight now, Yamato?" He threw me to the ground, allowing dirt to hit my face. 

"What's there to fight?" I spat back angrily, "I don't care! Kill whoever you like!" Ken loomed over me like the monster he was despite what the others believed. 

"Yamato," he whispered eerily, "I asked you something long ago. I asked you to join me, to destroy, to rule. But you and your pathetic ways were still troubled by what you were given. Yamato! You were given a choice and you neglected that choice and I hated you for that!"

"What choice?" I sputtered trying to not put any pressure on my injured arm. 

"You are the original emperor." I gasped at those word. Digimon Emperor? Me? I never had the drive to do anything, let alone take over a world. Ken laughed at me again. 

"We both ran into Arachnemon and she immediately took you under her wing. She offered the power to you first because she knew that's were the true power lay. You, being the fool, denied it and I tried to fight you for it. That's when I gave you that scar. But it's nothing to the ones you gave me." Ken ripped open his shirt and reveal his chest mutilated by several jagged scars. He seemed pleased by the look of shock that was etched onto my face. 

"Surprised?" he asked once again as he re-covered his scars, "I bet you would be. I bet you didn't suspect that you would ever be capable of that. You think you have nothing inside of you, but it's a lie. You have power inside that body of yours. Power I wanted, but fate can be cruel in many ways Yamato." I finally stood up and faced him. 

"Then what happened," I whispered and I moved towards him. Our bodies were inches apart. I then noticed how he was almost as tall as me and his eyes were strangely identical to mine. 

"You left," Ken said simply, "You left and returned to your 'friends' trying to forget everything that happened. So, I took your place once you left. I have been the one to put all plans to action. I have been defeated. Kindness? A laugh. Friendship? A joke. But, you can't fight it anymore than I can. You are meant to rule. I am meant to join you. We our meant to be together." His face drew near mine and I could feel his hot breath against my skin. He didn't touch me, but merely blew on my neck sending sensations up and down my spine. I closed my mind and let the feelings seep in. 

He is right. That was my past and my future. He is with me. 

Ken stepped back aware of my new knowledge. He crossed his arms and gave me a stare that nearly penetrated my very being. 

"Yamato," he spoke with emotion, "It is now the time to decide. We cannot fight it any longer. Its us or them." I opened my eyes and felt my scar. I remembered the event well now. Ken, the lost boy, but with eyes for power. He was a good lad and smart. He helped me well. It was time I returned the favor. I brushed back my hair and felt a new life with in me. I had longing once again and feelings for something to be done. Ken must have seen it in me for his eyes sparkled too. He held out his hand and I took it with a firm grip. 

"Are you ready, brother?" he asked and I knew what he meant. 

"Yes," I replied, "It is time we are reunited and have our link. As a family." We walked off together prepared to do what we should have done a long time ago. 

Become the powers of darkness. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: That was fun to be all angsty. I wanted to take a shot at it because inspiration struck. Normally I am pro-Yamato and don't like him to be all evil, but with him and Ken just clicked. Anyways, hope you liked the story. Please R&R!


End file.
